The audio volume produced by an audio device is typically controlled by a user gain setting. When listening to some types of content, the user may adjust the gain setting to a relatively high value, which may be appropriate for that type of content. When playing other content, however, the gain setting may result in output distortion such as saturation or clipping. While output distortion may reduce the quality of the user's listening experience, such distortion may also degrade other audio device functionality such as echo cancellation.